Til Death Do Us Part
by 13-Syn-13
Summary: A new villain is in Gotham with revenge on the mind. Jester, a cold-hearted killer, will stop at nothing to get her man back, even if it means joining him in Arkham. Does NOT have to do with Joker!
1. Jester

'Til Death Do Us Part  
J. M. Hooks

* * *

Summary: A new villain has come to Gotham with revenge on the mind. Jester, a cold hearted killer, will stop at nothing to get her man back, even if it means joining him in Arkham. Does NOT have to do with Joker! I except annonymous reviews!

* * *

Chapter One  
Jester 

The papers. . .they all tell about the people mysteriously disappearing over town. I don't see why they think it's such a big mystery. I mean, there are many different costumed freaks going about, killing and kidnapping people all the time.

It's all over the television, as well. The family and friends of the missing people asking the murderers or kidnappers to return their loved ones safely. Please! It'll never happen. Like the ones that took the people away are going to have a change of heart and let the people go just so they can be arrested later! Hah! Never happen, never will!

I don't see why you all keep it up. It just raises the hopes of the person that's missing and crushes them all when they get killed or somehow die.

Something moves in the alley I'm passing. I stop to look, but I see nothing but the darkness. Suddenly, something that looks like shiny material moving slightly in the dim light.

I move closer, knowing it could be something I'm going to regret later. A glass-like material starts to show itself in the darkness, looking sharp and dangerous, but also crystal-like and beautiful.

Obviously, this was something I am going to regret later. A person's figure starts to come in focus in the darkness, moving towards me with a swiftness of unimaginable speed.

The glass-like thing was like a jester's coxcomb, or cap. It was sharp and hit me in the ribs, hard. A grunt came from the other person at impact, letting me know they weren't going out with just a pain in the neck, so to speak.

My head hit the ground, very hard. I was out like a light.

"It's no jest that I'm the best." Said a slightly rough female voice, with a hint of amusement in it.

The shadowy figure grabbed the unconscious woman by the arms and dragged her back into the darkness of the alley, disappearing from sight once again with her latest prey.

* * *

The Next Day. . . 

"Vicki Henson was reported missing late last night. Her daughter, Jesse Henson, is also missing. We ask the kidnappers to please release these prominent citizens in Gotham's society." Said the anchorwoman of the six o'clock news.

"Wonder if they want me to bake 'em a cake, too." Said the same female voice that sounded earlier.

A woman sat on a tattered sofa with a couple pillows laying carelessly on it on either end. Her boot-clad feet were crossed on the coffee table in front of her.

This woman was dressed in a purple and gold two-piece jester's outfit that showed off her smooth belly and strong arms. A mid-length cheerleader-like skirt was made of the same shiny material that her top was and was, also, purple and gold. Her arms were partially covered all the way to the wrist with a thin black material, also, covering her legs and belly partially, too. Her boots were black and came up her legs mid-length and had a slightly elevated heel.

Her hair was dark brown, long, and up in a messy ponytail, with her bangs touching her eyelashes. Her eyes were bright green with a hint of mischievousness gleaming in them always. Her skin was pale and basically flawless except for a few fresh cuts here and there.

The coxcomb was sitting beside her feet on the coffee table. It's glimmering beauty but potential deadliness made it a little seductive to look at for too long. It made you want to touch it, but not want to at the same time for fear of being cut.

"Whaddya think, mom?" The woman asked, a smirk covering her ace as she turned around to look behind her, into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Vicki Henson was tied to a chair and gagged with a pitiful look on her face. Her blonde hair was falling in her face and sticking there because of the recently fallen tears that were still coming. Vicki's normally beautiful brown eyes were bloodshot and the skin surrounding was red and puffy.

"Guess you don't think much of it either." Jesse said, turning around and turning the television off.

Jesse got up and stretched, yawning as she did so. When she rose to her full height of 5'7", she still didn't look like much as she didn't weigh much either. Jesse was deadly all the same, brute force or no.

The woman walked toward the woman in the chair and ripped the gag away from her mouth, jerking the frightened woman forward.

"Why. . .?" Vicki pleaded, breathless from crying.

"What was that?" Jesse asked, mockingly, putting a hand to her ear.

"Why are you doing this!" Vicki wanted to scream, but her throat wouldn't let her; it only came out hardly above a whisper.

"Why? 'Why', you ask! Why, oh why, oh why?" Jesse started to exclaim, walking around in a circle in front of the woman, looking up at the ceiling.

She stopped, finally, and stared at her mother with a murderous glint in her eye.

"I'm doing this because you and the other took the one I love away! Because I want him back!" Jesse said, angrily.

"Jesse, he wasn't good enough for you, plus, he was too much older than you! We couldn't let you be kicked out of the University because of that man!" Vicki replied, getting just about as excited as Jesse, currently, was.

"He was a good man and besides that, I loved him and I still do! He's my soul mate and you can't keep me away from him, mother!" Jesse just about screamed.

Jesse walked around behind the chair and grabbed it by the back. Jesse leaned the chair backward, owing a terrified squeak from the other woman. The sick jester lead her mother into a back room and screams are heard echoing through the home, though no one was around to hear them.


	2. Nerve Serum

'Til Death Do Us Part  
J. M. Hooks

* * *

Sorry if some people seem out of character, but I haven't been in touch with "Batman" in a while. Sorry if things are different. E-mail about how to change it if you have suggestions. I doexcept annonymous reviews!

* * *

Chapter Two  
Nerve Serum 

Jesse growled as she looked at her mother, strapped down to a table. Just looking at Vicki was infuriating her. Jesse sat in a chair directed at table.

"You made a big mistake when you tried to keep me away from him." Jesse growled, turning the chair around to face a work table. "Lucky for you, I'm just going to use you to test my new batch of nerve serum."

"Nerve what?" Vicki gasped, her eyes widening.

"Nerve serum. It makes the nerves supersensitive to pain and just the the simplest of pains, like a pinch, can hurt so bad you'll wanna die! It magnifies the pain by a thousand, basically." Jesse said, smirking insanely, loading a paintball gun with a dark green colored substance.

"Please, Jess, don't! I beg you!" Vicki pleaded as Jesse turned the chair back around and got up.

"Never call me 'Jess'! He is the only one with the privelige to do that anymore." Jesse said, a solitary tear rolling down her cheek.

Jesse aimed the gun at her mother's right leg, which was closer to her. She fired, the substance hit Vicki's leg and looked like paint when put up against someone's skin.

"Does it work?" Jesse asked, a very eager look on her face.

Vicki screamed, feeling the sting of the impact become so much more worse than it really should have been.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Jesse smirked, turning toward the door. "Be good while I'm gone!" Jesse called behind her as she left the room.

Jesse walked back into the living room and turned the television back on, and leaning against the couch, she watched the rest of the news.

"The police have been informed that another masked criminal walks the streets. Dressed in, what witnesses discribe as, a jester-like outfit with a coxcomb made of a hard, shiny material. Witnesses say that the coxcomb reminds them as a diamond and the ends, hanging down, bob up and down when running, like it's just made out of shiny material. Be alert. This new masked street-walker may be very dangerous." The anchorwoman said and Jesse smirked, happily.

Jesse turned the television back off and walked around the couch to the coxcomb and pick it up, staring at it.

"Well, my pretty, seems we're attracting some attention." She whispered and she slipped the crystaline jester's cap on her head.

* * *

The Scarecrow struggled against the guards that held him. He wanted to escape, to get away. Arkham Asylum was driving him crazy, so to speak. 

"Be still, you freak! We have to get you back in your cell!" Said one of the guards.

Scarecrow didn't say anything, just struggled more. He wanted to be back with his love, Jesse. They were torn apart by her family and by the people that fired him. Scarecrow couldn't really imagine how she must be feeling if she was feeling as bad as he was.

* * *

?Flashback? 

"Professor Crane?" He heard softly behind him.

Crane turned around and saw the best student in his psychology class, Jesse Henson. He smiled, softly, seeing the slight look of guilt in her eyes.

"What is it, child?" Crane asked the young adult, slightly worried about the look in her eyes.

"My parents say that we can't see each other anymore!" She choked out, tears falling from her eyes. "They said that they would transfer me to another university if we didn't stop!"

Crane, suddenly, enveloped the girl in a tight embrace, letting her cry out her pain.

"Don't worry, Jesse, they won't be able to keep us apart." Crane said, holding her head to his chest.

Jesse looked up at him after a while and Crane kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, child. Everything will be better soon." He whispered to the girl and she did her best to smile.

Crane wiped away the tears on her cheeks and smiled, as well.

?End Flashback?

* * *

The Scarecrow found himself back in his cell with tears sliding down his cheeks when he came back to reality. 

'I'm going to keep that promise. I'm going to find a way to get back to her!' He yelled, mentally, balling his hands into fists.

* * *

J.M.H - Again, I'm sorry if he's out of character. If he is, e-mail me on how to change it up some. 


	3. Memories Kill

'Til Death Do Us Part  
J. M. Hooks

* * *

Please R&R and I promise to try and update soon!

* * *

Chapter Three  
Memories Kill 

Jester stood at the top of a building, looking down at all the street-walkers and sneering. She wasn't exactly a people person, anymore. Actually, she probably never really was.

Jester didn't want to think anymore; it hurt her to do so. Memories came to her in her dreams, taking over her thoughts. She couldn't do anything without thinking about him.

Her paintball gun, filled with nerve serum, was on her back and she had a bag hanging over her shoulder. Jester gripped the strap of the gun, tightly, wanting so much to shoot something to get rid of her pain.

* * *

?Flashback? 

"Professor, what's going on?" Jesse asked, her eyes being covered by Crane's hands.

"You'll see in a minute. Stop asking every two seconds." He laughed and Jesse smiled, feeling herself being pushed by his body, behind her. "And what did I tell you about that 'Professor' thing?"

"I don't have to when we're alone?" Jesse questioned and felt his nose in her hair.

"Exactly." Crane replied, smiling.

Jesse felt the man stop and she halted, wondering what he was up to. Crane's hands pulled away from her eyes and Jesse's eyes came into focus.

On the table was a big cake with light blue frosting and there were some candles on top. In the frosting, on the top, the words 'Happy Birthday Jess' were spelled out.

Jesse turned around, sharply, and jumped on the man before he could move. Jesse planted her lips on his, firmly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to stay still.

The girl pulled back, after a minute, and smiled, happily.

"You remembered." She whispered, her eyes shining bright.

"How could I forget, Jess?" Crane asked, holding onto the girl, tightly, so she wouldn't fall, as she had her legs wrapped around him, too.

"I love you so much, Jonathan." Jesse said, softly, in his ear.

"I love you, too, Jess." Crane whispered back, putting the girl's feet back on the floor.

?End Flashback?

* * *

Jester felt a tear roll down her cheek and she growled, swinging her gun off of her shoulder and aiming at a random person in the street. 

Jester fired, hitting the person in the head, watching as they fell to the ground screaming. It gave her something else to concentrate on.

She smirked as the people below started screaming and pointing up at her. The ears of the coxcomb bobbed up and down as though she was laughing, even though she was only smirking.

One woman was screaming way too much and was getting on Jester's nerves. Jester reached into her outfit and pulled out a pistol. She raised the gun and shot, the woman fell and more people started screaming.

"Aw, come on! Don't tell me you've never seen someone's brains leak out of their heads before!" Jester yelled to the crowd as they began to scatter.

Jester shrugged and began to jump from one rooftop to another, grunting as she hit each roof. The more rooftops she jumped, the closer she got to her destination. The closer she got to getting back with her love.

* * *

The Scarecrow snickered. His plan was going according to schedule and the Fear Gas he snuck in was making it all the better. 

He was, currently, sitting on the floor, against the wall, shrouded in shadow. He, quickly, hid his glee as a guard came by on the evening patrol. The guard stopped in front of the door and looked in, moving on afterwards.

"Hey, guard!" Scarecrow called out and he heard the guards footsteps turn and come back toward the door.

"What do you want?" The man asked gruffly, looking in at the Master of Fear, angrily.

Scarecrow got up and walked over to the door and smirked, looking the guard, straight in the eyes.

"I was just wondering what it is that you fear the most." Scarecrow whispered, darkly, a red gas creeping towards the guards nose.

Scarecrow shoved his hand through the bars and grabbed the keys out of the other man's pocket. The man screamed and fell to the ground.

Scarecrow opened the door and stepped out just as more guards began to round the corner. He grinned, evilly.

"This should be fun." He said, a dangerous glint in his eye.


	4. Locations

'Til Death Do Us Part  
J. M. Hooks

* * *

Please RR and I promise to try and update soon! Git-R-Done! That's right! Git-R-Done! ;-P

* * *

Chapter Four  
Locations 

Jester stared at the people passing beneath her as she crouched down on the top of a five story building. She was about a mile away from the murder scene and the police were after her, so Jester had to lay low, now.

'I was real smart to do that!' She thought, sarcastically.

Jester spied her quary, a man named Phil, in an alley to the right of her and she straightened up and walked over to the fire escape. Once more, she was on the ground and the sick jester leaned back against a wall as a man in a black hooded jacket stepped forward, watching her, closely.

"He escaped, Miss Jester. Fear Gas was involved, as you might already know." A man's voice said and Jester nodded, crossing her arms.

"What of his whereabouts, Phil?" Jester asked, impatiently.

"That is not known, as of yet, Miss Jester." The man replied, backing up a step.

"Then, what of Antonio?" Jester asked, getting bored rather quickly.

Phil pulled out a piece of folded yellow paper and held it out to Jester. Jester took the piece of paper between two fingers and looked at it, then, raised an eyebrow at Phil.

"He figured you would ask of his whereabouts if you could not find your quary through me." Phil said, smiling, lightly.

"We'll meet again, my friend." Jester stated and she went back up the fire escape and opened the piece of folded yellow paper.

She looked back up, a determined look crossing her face. The long ears of the coxcomb bounced a little and she was off.

* * *

The Scarecrow was dressed in his usual scarecrow garb, in an abandoned building, trying to come up with a plan and figure out where his lover may be hiding. 

"She can't be with her mother after the whole 'you-stay-away-from-my-baby-girl!' thing." Scarecrow muttered to himself.

* * *

?Flashback? 

Crane sat at his desk looking over one of his lover's, Jesse Henson, reports. He was smiling while he read it, word-for-word, not skipping anything.

"Her research on fear is extraodinary! She must have done this for me. Seems Jess knows exactly which buttons to push." Crane muttered, completely intrigued by the paper. "Also, it seems that I have a little competition in the fear department."

Suddenly, the door burst open and a woman with long blonde hair and flashing brown eyes came rushing in. She was holding, what looked like, a blue hardback book.

'That looks like Jess's journal.' Crane mused, then, realization hit him. 'Uh-oh!'

Crane stood when the woman stopped by his desk. He noticed Jesse run in after the woman.

"Mrs. Henson. Jesse." He greeted, pretending not to know what was going on.

"Don't you dare 'Mrs. Henson' me! I know exactly what you and Jesse have been doing!" The blonde said, showing him the book and slamming it down on the desk. "How dare you touch my little girl!" She screamed.

"Haven't you realized, Mrs. Henson, that your daughter is an adult, now?" Crane asked, matter-of-factly.

Mrs. Henson was at a loss for words at that, but she was still angry. Jesse was mouthing words to Crane behind her mother, looking upset.

"You stay away from my baby girl or I will report you and have you fired!" Mrs. Henson hissed, threateningly.

Jesse's eyes widened and she just about ran to Crane's side. Jesse's arm slipped around his waist and she glared at the woman across from them as Crane's arm draped over her shoulders.

"So be it." Mrs. Henson said, turning and walking out of the room.

As soon as the woman left the room, Jesse turned and looked at Crane and he looked down at her.

"I'm scared, Jonathan." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Don't be, Jess. It'll be alright." Crane replied, softly, wiping the tear away with his his finger, before brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I hope so." Jesse told him, hugging him to her, tightly.

?End Flahsback?

* * *

Scarecrow paced, growing more and more agitated the more he thought of the people who kept them apart. 

"Mr. Scarecrow?" A man's voice asked, standing a distance away from The Scarecrow for fear of being gased.

It was the very same man that had spoken with Jester not long before, telling her he didn't know where Scarecrow was; Phil, I believe, was his name.

"What is it?" Scarecrow replied, harshly, stopping his pacing to look at the other man.

"Jesse Henson has been located, but. . ." Phil trailed off.

"'But', what?" Scarecrow asked, getting a little frustrated.

"She moves around too much. Jesse has never been known to stay in one place for too long, unless there's something important that she wants in that area. Considering the circumstances, she's more than likely, moved on by now, because there's not much of importance left for her here." The informant replied, quickly, and Scarecrow frowned at this.

"You meet with her as well, correct?" Scarecrow asked, coming closer to the man.

"Yes I do, sir." Phil replied, getting a little nervous.

"Get in contact with Jesse. I don't care how. Just do it! Call a meeting. Tell her it's urgent." Scarecrow said, dead-set on getting to see Jesse again.

"I'll only rest when she's in my arms once more." Scarecrow whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek under the sackcloth mask.

* * *

"Antonio, Antonio, Antonio, hasn't anyone ever told you that you keep house like a pig?" Jester asked, walking into an apartment. 

A man was sitting on a couch in the middle of the room, looking over at her, smiling.

"Jester, come over here and make yourself at home." Antonio said, but Jester put a hand up.

"I'll pass. I'm here for information, not a place, or rat hole, to stay in." Jester replied, smirking as she looked around. "But it does look better than last time."

"Thanks, my deranged little clown." Antonio said and Jester smiled and bowed. "Wow, I made you, of all people, smile. A rare feature that compliments your dark beauty nicely. You should do that more often." Jester chuckled at that.

"Well, you should clean more often, but we all know that'll never happen. Anyway, seen Jonathan Crane lately?" Jester asked, leaning back against the wall.

Antonio jumped up from his spot on the couch in panic and looked at Jester with wild eyes.

"He escaped from Arkham Asylum tonight. He's going to come after you, Jester." The man said, noticeably shaking.

"You're afraid of him, aren't ya, tough guy?" Jester said in a low voice, smirking, as she came closer to the man.

"I'm not afraid to admit it. No one really is. Who could NOT be afraid of The Scarecrow?" Antonio asked, his jaw trembling. "Anyone who isn't afraid is friggin' insane!"

"I'm not afraid of him, Antonio. Actually, I'm practically in love with the man." Jester said, getting in his face, putting her fist in the air, an thwacked him withher finger. "Now, where is he!"

"I don't know." Antonio answered, slowly.

"Okay." Jester said, smiling widly. "We are going to play a little game, then. Close your eyes and count backwards from ten!" She said, pulling her pistol out and pointing it at the middle of Antonio's forehead.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Jester turned her head, sharply, to look at it. She looked back at and, then, back at the phone.

"Pick it up! That thing's gettin' on my friggin' nerves!" Jester said, gesturing toward the phone with the gun.

Antonio picked it up, slowly, and put the receiver to his ear.

"Yeah?" He said into it and there was a short pause. "I got a gun pointed at my head at the moment, Phil." Another pause. "Oh, yeah? Well, that just might get the gun out of my face." Another pause while he writes something down. "Who's pointing the gun at my face? Oh, that would be our dear friend, Jester." Another pause. "Uh-huh. Later." And he hung up at that.

Antonio, slowly, put the receiver back down and looked Jester in the eye.

"They found your lover-boy. He's at this address." Antonio said, handing Jester the piece of paper.

Jester looked at the address and, finally, lowered the gun and smirked.

"Catch ya later, Antonio." She said, putting the gun back in her outfit.

Jester left without another word.

* * *

"She should be coming over, now, Mr. Scarecrow." Phil said, back in the presence of the Master of Fear. "Antonio said that she was holding a gun to his head throughout the duration of the call." 

"Sounds like my girl." Scarecrow said, smiling under his mask. "Did he say anything else about her?"

"No, but there is one thing you probably should know. She calls herself 'Jester', now." Phil replied, looking at the floor for a minute, swearing that he saw something move before.

"'Jester'? Wear a clown suit?" Scarecrow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sort of. Her crystal-like headdress is what makes her stand out from the rest of Gotham's villains, though, when it comes to uniform." Phil said, looking back up at The Scarecrow again.

"Crystal-like headdress, huh? Wonder what it is really made out of. Can't be real crystal." Scarecrow said, his eyes glazing over in thought.

"Mr. Scarecrow, I wouldn't get all 'touchy-feely' on her, because she's a lot more violent than she was before you became the Master of Fear." Phil said, shaking, slightly, and Scarecrow smirked.

"My little girl wouldn't dare hurt me." Scarecrow said, glaring at the man before him for talking that way about his soul-mate. "Actually, I am going to see to it that you get in on the festivities, as well." He said, growling.

"No, no, no, no!" The man screamed as Scarecrow came forward, menacingly, chuckling, when Fear Gas started to engulf Phil, starting at his feet. "NO!"


	5. Meetings & Weapons

'Til Death Do Us Part  
J. M. Hooks

* * *

Please RR and I promise to try and update soon! Git-R-Done!

* * *

Chapter Five  
Meetings Weapons

Jester came up to an old, abandoned building that she had never really noticed before. She stopped in front of it and looked up at it, tilting her head to the side some.

Suddenly, the door opened and Jester stared at the spot, seeing no one there. She walked forward, jumping when the door slammed shut.

A maniacal laughter sounded out and a man screamed, sounding more like a little girl than a full-grown man, but oh well. Jester snickered at the sound and proceeded forward, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Jester came to a room with Phil tied down to a table, looking a lot like he had been through Hell and back. He was sweating and looked exhausted.

Almost immediately, Jester was grabbed from behind and her eyes covered. Jester grabbed the hands, but stopped there, realizing that they were all too familiar.

"Who are you?" She asked and her attacker chuckled.

Suddenly, her eyes were uncovered, but her coxcomb was taken off, very quickly. Jester looked around, wide-eyed.

"Turn around, child." A male voice said and she did, but, slowly.

"Jonathan!" Jester screeched and she jumped on the man, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Scarecrow had, luckily, removed his mask before she had come in so that he could fix his messy hair. Jester didn't have anythng blocking her many kisses, all over his face. Jester pulled back long enough to look him in the eye.

"You're beautiful, child. You haven't changed a bit. . . looks wise, anyway." He told her, gazing over her features.

"Well, you have." Jester countered and she got out a handkerchief and wet it with her tongue. "You're a lot dirtier."

She used the handkerchief to wipe off some dirt on his face and he smiled, eventually, starting to laugh.

"What do you think is so funny?" Jester asked, not stopping the cleaning of his face.

"The 'Mother Hen' thing you have going on now." Scarecrow said, setting the girl back in the floor.

Scarecrow looked down at the woman in his arms, mostly staring at the outfit she was wearing.

"Why do you dress like that?" Scarecrow asked and Jester smiled big.

The woman pulled back and began to laugh. Jester put one leg forward and bowed, her arms straight out. Suddenly, Jester trew herself backward, doing a double backflip, landing at Phil's side.

Phil looked up at her and shook violently. He looked absolutely terrified.

Jester stuck a hand in the bag slung over over her shoulder and pulled out a white mask.

She held it up above Phil's face and the man started to sweat heavily.

Suddenly, the mask was shoved onto Phil's face and he began to scream and struggle against his bonds.

"You would jest saying that I am not the best." Jester said, smiling wildly.

Scarecrow came forward, interested with what he saw.

"What are those little devices?" He asked, looking back and forth between Jester and the mask.

"Just a little thing I made. There's a microchip in there that searches out the nerves closest to the surface of the skin and creates a suction-like action to hold it in place. After it is in place, electrical jolts are administered to the nerves causing convulsions and eventual brain death if the shocks are too much for the individual." Jester said, trailing her gloved finger over the smooth surface of the mask.

"Nice. Anything else you want to show me?" The man asked, staring into her eyes.

Her hands, once again, went into the bag slung over her shoulder. She pulled out a round object with a grenade-like tab.

"These little babies are, what I call, 'joltenades'!" Jester said, happily. "Take out the tab, hit your target, and, bingo! Extra crispy chicken wings!" She laughed, hysterically.

"I like the sound of that!" Scarecrow laughed.

"Also, my nerve serum." Jester said, getting a dead-serious look on her face. "I save the best for last."

"Nerve serum. I really like the sound of that." Scarecrow said, lowering his voice.

"Knew ya would." Jester said, swinging her paint ball gun off her shoulder, after putting the joltenade away.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a vial of the green liquid and held it up.

"Only try to handle when you have thick gloves on. This can be lethal if it gets that chance to sink through your skin and into your bloodstream." She said, showing it to the man before her. "Magnifies pain by a thousand. My first and best creation."

"I must admit, I'm impressed, child." Scarecrow said, staring at the vial. "You've been busy while I have been away, haven't you, Jess?"

"I had to spend all that extra time doing something productive." Jester said, putting the vial away.

Just then, Scarecrow noticed something on her left hand. He grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her glove off.

On Jester's left ring finger, there was a ring with a golden band and a sparkling diamond in the center. Scarecrow ran his fingers over it, gently.

"You kept it! I can't believe it!" He gasped, at a loss for words.

"Of course, I kept it! Why would I not?" Jester said, making him look up at her face.

"I don't know. I just thought that when I got out, you would have someone else's ring on your finger." Scarecrow whispered, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too much to do something that horrible to someone as wonderful as you!" Jester said, using her free hand to cup his cheek. "You know better than that, Jonathan!"

"You sound like you are scolding a child." Scarecrow told her, smiling, and bringing up a hand to cup the one on his cheek.

"I kinda feel like I am." Jester chuckled.

Suddenly, Scarecrow got a sneaky expression and Jester tilted her head to the side, looking up at him, questioningly.

"I believe I've just gotten myself an idea, my love. An idea that I need your help with." Scarecrow said in a low voice.

"What is it?" Jester asked, getting excited.

"I'll tell you in under one condition." He replied, smirking down at her. "You have to kill that thing you call a mother." Jester smiled at this, wildly.

"No prob, my Master of Fear." Jester told him, then, she pulled him down into a kiss.


End file.
